


Воспитание чувств

by named_Juan



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Абе и Михаши случайно перепутали рубашки, переодеваясь после тренировки</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воспитание чувств

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Guilt Makes the Heart Grow Fonder (Abe POV)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/133647) by [longleggedgit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/longleggedgit/pseuds/longleggedgit). 



> Написано по заявке на Oofuru kink в LJ; фик опубликован автором в двух частях под одним названием, поэтому, чтобы не множить сущности, переводчик счел возможным объединить обе части под одной шапкой: первая часть - фокал Абе, вторая - Михаши.  
> Переведено для команды Споконов на Фандомную Битву-2014

— Мне кажется, или эта рубашка тебе мала, — говорит мать Абе, едва он приходит домой. — Ты что, опять растешь?  
Абе уклончиво ворчит что-то в ответ, но, посмотрев на себя, понимает, что она права: рубашка действительно тесновата.   
— Ага, — отвечает он.  
И только войдя в ванную и раздевшись, находит объяснение: этикетка на рубашке помечена мелким красным иероглифом «Рен». Наверное, это мама Михаши подписала. Абе фыркает и теребит этикетку. Забавно: даже в старшей школе Михаши все еще нужно подписывать одежду. С другой стороны, это, вероятно, не позволило бы Абе перепутать рубашки сегодня в клубе.  
Повесив ее на бортик раковины, он залезает в ванну, размышляя, заметил ли Михаши подмену. Скорее всего, нет. Скорее всего, он вообще вырубится прямо в одежде, когда явится домой, а завтра на тренировке будет тупить, когда Абе попросит вернуть его рубашку. Скорее всего, когда Абе наконец получит ее обратно, совершенно мятую, она будет пахнуть как постель Михаши.  
От этой мысли в животе что-то сжимается. Абе закрывает глаза и хмурится, пытаясь понять, откуда взялись эти странные ощущения. От горячего пара лицо покрывается бисеринками влаги. В этот момент какой-то звук привлекает его внимание; он оглядывается и видит, что рубашка Михаши свалилась на пол и лежит там бесформенной кучей. По необъяснимой причине один взгляд на нее вызывает у Абе неконтролируемый приступ раздражения.  
Обычно после тренировки Абе позволяет себе с полчаса поваляться в ванне, но на этот раз уже через пятнадцать минут ему становится слишком жарко, поэтому он вылезает и вытирается. Надев боксеры, он подхватывает рубашку Михаши, не обращая внимания на то, что забрызгал ее водой. Уже собираясь выйти, он вдруг передумывает, открывает холодную воду и подставляет голову под кран. Запотевшее зеркало от этого постепенно очищается, а вот сам Абе не чувствует никакого облегчения.   
Выходя из ванной, он хлопает дверью сильнее, чем нужно, и из глубины дома тут же доносится окрик «Потише!» от его отца и «Спокойной ночи, Такая!» от матери. Абе смотрит на скомканную рубашку, снова теребит этикетку, а потом просто падает на кровать лицом в подушку.  
Он долго лежит неподвижно, держа рубашку всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица, а потом глубоко вздыхает и чувствует запах, исходящий от нее. Ничего неприятного, даже напротив: это не только пот или стиральный порошок; это одновременно и шампунь, которым пользуется Михаши, и аромат его дома, и — самое приятное — запах бейсбольного поля в сухой жаркий день. Сердце Абе вдруг без всякой причины начинает колотиться изо всех сил, и минуты три он вообще не решается пошевелиться, напуганный такой неожиданной реакцией, но продолжает сжимать рубашку в руке.  
Когда же он наконец осмеливается изменить позу, то чувствует, что у него стоит. Абе переворачивается на спину, сглатывая неприятный привкус во рту и пытаясь побороть панику, накатывающую, когда он подносит рубашку к лицу и вдыхает запах полной грудью. Рука сама скользит по животу к резинке трусов. Кажется, что проходят тысячелетия, прежде чем он все же набирается мужества просунуть ее под боксеры, и к тому времени он уже настолько взвинчен, что шипит сквозь зубы и резко подбрасывает бедра от легчайшего прикосновения к члену.  
«О, черт!» — это последняя связная мысль Абе перед тем, как он обхватывает член ладонью и, забыв о ленивой расслабленности, начинает дрочить с такой скоростью и жаром, как никогда раньше.   
Сначала он сосредоточен лишь на запахе: он втягивает его резко и глубоко, словно ему не хватает воздуха. Потом в голове возникает непрошеный образ Михаши — такого, каким Абе видел его сотни раз: тот стоит в клубной раздевалке без рубашки и утирает лицо полотенцем, волосы слиплись и примялись от пота и пыли на поле. Абе вспоминает, как похлопывает его по спине — кожа Михаши горячая и липкая от пота, — и не может удержать стон, тонущий в ткани рубашки.  
По чистой случайности — все это с самого начала было лишь случайностью — в следующую секунду Абе представляет, как Михаши прижимается лицом к его шее и тяжело дышит; он представляет, какие звуки издавал бы Михаши, если бы Абе стянул с него штаны и начал делать с ним то же самое, что делает сейчас для себя. В его фантазии они на поле, ночью, одни и оба так отчаянно жаждут близости, что почти срывают одежду друг с друга, страстно целуются и хватают губами воздух. Переход туманен, но в следующий миг они оба уже голые: Михаши, всхлипывая, стоит на четвереньках, и Абе втрахивает его в землю.  
Абе кончает мгновенно, не успевая даже удержать эту сцену в сознании хоть на несколько секунд. Его трясет, и он глушит в ткани рубашки всхлипы и стоны. Вина и ужас от сделанного накатывают на него почти с такой же невероятной силой, как и оргазм.  
— Блядь, — вырывается у него, когда он снова обретает способность говорить. Абе убирает рубашку от лица, пятна его слюны на ткани и жар от дыхания все только усугубляют. Он отбрасывает рубашку на другой конец комнаты, словно возвращает подачу, и, наскоро стерев с себя сперму, скорчивается на кровати, прячет голову под подушкой и пытается силой воли унять колотящееся сердце. Проходит немало времени, прежде чем ему удается заснуть.

На следующий день Абе почти готов соврать, что болен, но в последнюю минуту до него доходит: худшее, что он может сделать, это позволить происшедшему повлиять на их игру. На поле он отправляется прямиком в дагаут, чтобы бросить там сумку, и почти врезается в Михаши. Тот завязывает шнурки, сидя на корточках, и потому совершенно не виден за скамьей.   
— А-Абе-кун, — мямлит Михаши, и его лицо заливается краской. И на этот раз Абе прекрасно понимает, что тот чувствует.  
— Доброе утро, — ворчит Абе, но вместо того, чтобы начать свои обычные расспросы о самочувствии Михаши, он наклоняется и притворяется, что разбирает амуницию. Михаши какое-то время топчется рядом, как всегда, неловко и растерянно, но потом соблазняется предложением Таджимы побросать мяч. К концу утреней тренировки Абе едва может смотреть на него. Они так безобразно играют, что Момокан спрашивает, не нужно ли Абе посетить врача.  
— Я плохо спал, — вместо извинения говорит Абе. Он чувствует, что всякий раз, как Михаши останавливает на нем взгляд, шея покрывается румянцем. Естественно, Михаши выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы правильно истолковать слова Абе!  
— Надеюсь, это не повторится, — говорит Момокан, и Абе кланяется глубже, чем требует ситуация, сгибаясь почти пополам.   
— Нет, не повторится, — обещает он севшим голосом.  
Когда он выпрямляется, Михаши уже нет рядом.

***

 

Когда Абе берет рубашку Михаши и натягивает на себя, Михаши собирается сказать что-нибудь. Он думает об этом все время, пока Абе застегивает пуговицы, но у того как раз какой-то важный разговор с Изуми, и Михаши не хочется вмешиваться. А потом Абе вдруг замолкает, поворачивается к Михаши и говорит «Ты что, еще не одет?», и Михаши не может выдавить ни слова.  
Он не знает, как быть, но тут замечает рубашку Абе на полу под скамейкой, поднимает ее и быстро надевает. Абе смотрит на него, вскинув бровь, однако ничего не говорит, только одобрительно кивает, когда Михаши наконец заканчивает одеваться. Михаши гадает: может, Абе затеял какую-то проверку и специально перепутал рубашки, чтобы что-то доказать ему, а если так – то что именно?  
Они вместе идут к велосипедной стоянке и там расстаются. Михаши машет Абе на прощание рукой, и ему кажется, что рубашка так очевидно болтается, что совершенно непонятно, как же Абе ничего не сказал ему об этом. Но Абе уезжает прочь, а Михаши остается стоять, теребя широкий манжет, пока на спину ему не запрыгивает Таджима.  
Михаши впервые за все время отклоняет предложение пойти к Таджиме поиграть в видеоигры и едет сразу домой. Там он моментально разделывается с ужином, извиняется и уходит к себе. Закрыв за собой дверь комнаты, он еще долго стоит, пытаясь понять, что же делать дальше, потом наконец решает снять рубашку и аккуратно разложить ее на кровати. Он начинает одну за другой застегивать пуговицы, а когда замечает, что сделал это криво, снова расстегивает их и повторяет все с начала.  
Если это проверка, понимает Михаши с тихой нарастающей паникой, он понятия не имеет, что должен сделать, чтобы пройти ее.  
Он пытается отвлечься, выкладывая на стол тетради с домашним заданием и сортируя их от более значимых к менее важным, но когда открывает первый учебник, никак не может сосредоточиться на его содержимом. Словно рубашка — это сам Абе, который лежит на его кровати и ждет, чтобы Михаши сделал первый шаг. Михаши опускает голову на стол. Он еще не сдался, но уже ненавидит себя, зная, что это вот-вот случится.  
В первый раз, когда Михаши дрочил на Абе, он почти не осознавал, что делает. Кажется, они только что были на поле, тренировка закончилась, и Абе ухмылялся и ерошил волосы Михаши, гордый тем, что у того наконец получилось что-то, чего он добивался уже несколько недель . А потом Михаши оказался дома, в душе, и никак не мог выкинуть из головы ту ухмылку. И вдруг вода стала холодной — оказывается, он уже столько времени проторчал в душе! — и он кончил так сильно, что колени подогнулись, и он упал.  
Было бы еще ничего, если бы это произошло только раз. Но с тех пор он больше не мог этого делать, думая о ком-то другом, кроме Абе.  
И вот теперь на его кровати лежит рубашка Абе, и тело Михаши действует словно само по себе, когда он пересекает комнату, чтобы запереть дверь, выключает свет и забирается на постель. Во рту пересохло, но когда он прижимает рубашку к лицу и глубоко вдыхает, это почему-то освежает. Закрыв глаза, он скидывает штаны, полностью погруженный в воспоминания о том, как Абе выглядел сегодня после тренировки, представляет его спину, голые плечи и завитки волос, влажных после душа. Запах Абе, исходящий от ткани рубашки, так силен, что Михаши моментально возбуждается. Просовывая руку в трусы, он всхлипывает и отстраненно думает, как ужаснулся и расстроился бы Абе, если бы увидел его в этот момент. Впрочем, его это не останавливает, и он, наверное, почувствовал бы себя еще более виноватым, если бы мог в этот момент думать о чем-то еще, кроме запаха Абе.   
Михаши не позволяет себе представлять что-то конкретное, это было бы слишком похоже на предательство, поэтому вынужден довольствоваться чем-то вроде слайд-шоу: картинки с Абе сменяют друг друга в его сознании — Абе в кетчерской амуниции, Абе в школьной форме, Абе с полотенцем после душа. У него перехватывает дыхание от воспоминания о том, как Абе надевает не ту рубашку. Пораженный тем, насколько возбуждает его этот образ, он почти напуган резким толчком собственных бедер в ответ на игры воображения.  
Дальнейшее сливается в уже знакомое размытое пятно, у Михаши даже голова кружится от попыток представить что-то еще, хоть что-нибудь другое, и полной неспособности сделать это. Иногда ему удается растянуть это минут на пять, не меньше, потому что, кажется, его сознание может просеивать воспоминания до бесконечности — от прикосновения руки Абе до звука его голоса, резкого, но успокаивающего, когда он кричит что-то ободряющее через поле. Сегодня, правда, все кончается уже через три минуты, и он не может сдержать довольного вздоха, слишком пресыщенный и счастливый, чтобы чувствовать вину.  
И когда дыхание выравнивается, его вдруг настигает мысль, от которой он подпрыгивает, едва не забыв вытереть руку, перед тем как взять рубашку Абе и снова ровно разложить ее на кровати.  
Что если он не провалил проверку, а прошел ее?  
Он не знает, откуда взялась эта идея и почему она посетила его сейчас, но она приносит с собой такую легкость, что он едва способен дышать — так много надежды теснится в горле. Вряд ли Абе когда-нибудь будет испытывать к нему похожие чувства, это очевидно, но сейчас ему нравится думать об этом, нравится ощущать тепло, поднимающееся от груди к щекам. Прежде чем лечь в постель, он дрочит еще дважды и впервые за долгое время не чувствует себя самым ужасным существом на свете.

На следующий день Михаши уже не ощущает такого воодушевления, как вчера, особенно, когда замечает Абе на поле и почти наступает на собственные шнурки. Он приседает, чтобы завязать их, изо всех сил стараясь придумать, что сказать. Но когда Абе наконец обнаруживает его и, едва поздоровавшись, проходит мимо, у Михаши, кажется, сердце проваливается. Как он мог надеяться на что-то?  
Тренировка проходит не очень хорошо, и это полностью вина Михаши, он даже собирается позже извиниться перед Абе и другими ребятами. Но потом Момокан отзывает Абе в сторону, и Михаши теряется. Может, они обсуждают его? Он трусцой подбегает ближе и слышит, как Момокан говорит: «Что происходит? Может, мне попросить кого-нибудь проводит тебя к врачу?»  
Он не может поверить, что она винит Абе в плохой игре Михаши, он уже собирается вмешаться, когда Абе, не задумываясь, отвечает: «Я плохо спал». При этом он обращает взгляд на Михаши, и его щеки розовеют.   
И тут до Михаши доходит. Ему и в голову не приходило, что, может, это Абе не знает правил.  
Михаши бегом возвращается в дагаут, не слушая продолжения разговора, и пытается потихоньку подсунуть рубашку Абе ему в сумку. В этот момент появляется сам Абе и после секундного замешательства спрашивает:   
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Просто… — начинает Михаши, но замолкает, не зная, как закончить. Возможно, что-то ему и стало понятнее, но он по-прежнему не в курсе, как вести себя дальше. — Твоя рубашка, — в конце концов выговаривает он, надеясь, что об остальном Абе и сам догадается.  
К его удивлению Абе заливается ярким румянцем и откашливается:  
— Я забыл твою дома, — говорит он виноватым тоном.  
— Ничего, — возможно, слишком поспешно отвечает Михаши. — Она мне не нужна.  
Абе кивает, трет шею и наконец, извинившись, идет к бутыли с водой. Михаши смотрит на него и едва может сдержать улыбку. Лично он совсем не возражает, если рубашку ему так и не вернут.


End file.
